


A Wager Over Noodles

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Bets, Brats - Freeform, Cussing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple kissing, Noodles, One Shot, Ramen, Short, arguing but flirty, attitude, canonverse, flirt, friendly gambling, idk what else, ish?, lol, love that, not canon tho, playful banter, suinarusasu - Freeform, uh, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Sasuke accidentally invites both Suigetsu and Naruto over on the same day, and they both want to stay.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru, suinarusasu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	A Wager Over Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!
> 
> i heard it's rare pair week, so i dug up this fic that i had written out of the depths of my WIPs and reworked it. i'm hoping to maybe have another fic for these three done for this week, but we'll see! i've started it, i just don't know how consistent i'll stay as USUAL lol.
> 
> anyway!! i love suigetsu, naruto, and sasuke (suinarusasu <3) together so goddamn much. expect this pairing from me quite a bit! they're my three favorite boys, and they deserve to be together! just two soulmates (sasuke and naruto) and their boyfriend (suigetsu).
> 
> this was just a fun, playful banter, flirty type of fic i wanted to write, and it's my first ever canonverse based fic!! episode 478 is the last canon episode, and then naruto and sasuke got healed and started spending everyday together as "friends" basically. 
> 
> i just want a fluffy gay naruto ending, so here's this.
> 
> also..it's not smut, but i did write a little making out <3 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy the read!!
> 
> \- sage.
> 
> _for those reading you are the light!! i swear it's in progress, i just have a hard time focusing on that sad fic a lot bc it makes me sad..i'm sorry for the delay, but i have not forgotten nor abandoned it!_

Suigetsu knocked on the door to Sasuke’s apartment.

The Uchiha opened up, his face as stoic as ever..although there was a certain..

Softness to him now that he didn’t have before.

It was so slight, that Suigetsu knew he was probably the only man to notice.

Or well…one of the two.

“Hey,” The man smirked, flashing his fangs, “Are you gonna let me in?”

“I’m busy,” he turned his head away and started closing the door.

Suigetsu stopped it with his foot, “You said we’d be hanging out today!” He pouted.

“I lied.”

“Don’t be like that! I haven’t seen you in so long,” the white-haired man tried to peer his head in closer, “and I came all the way out here.”

Sasuke started to use his foot to force the other out of his doorway, while using his only arm to push on the door, “Not my problem.” 

Suigetsu would’ve put up more of a fight, but he decided it best to back away for now, “But—“

Sasuke shut the door then, and leaned his back against it.

He had totally forgotten he invited Suigetsu over, too.

_I’m an idiot._

Suigetsu wasn’t going to leave. He was going to spend time with Sasuke, since Sasuke said he would. It had been so long since they’ve been able to see each other. He leaned his back against the closed door and crossed his arms, trying to think of a way to get inside.

 _What changed his mind?_ He thought to himself, then the answer came to him as a voice he’d know anywhere. 

“Hey Sui, what’re you doing here?” 

The only other one who could read Sasuke, even better than him.

_So this is why he’s tryna make me leave?_

Violet eyes turned to see the beautiful Naruto himself, still rocking the orange and black, although it was a different outfit than Suigetsu last saw, and no headband today, “I’m here to see Sasuke. And you?”

“The same,” he smiled, tilting his head, “he home?”

“Yeah, inside.”

“Then what’re you doing outside?” Naruto was closer now, not breaking their eye contact.

“That’s a good question,” Suigetsu always enjoyed talking with Naruto. Dare he say, he might have a little crush, “I guess he left me out here to greet you properly. Lucky me.”

Suigetsu then stumbled, barely catching himself as Sasuke opened the door completely with no regard for his balance.

He had been listening, “He was just leaving.”

Naruto spoke then, something Sasuke really didn’t want him to say, “Why leave? He can stay. The third ramen was gonna be for me, but I don’t mind sharing, ya know!”

Both of them looked toward Sasuke, and the man melted underneath their eyes, “Fine,” he huffed, allowing them to follow him inside.

Naruto placed his things down on the table, “Sasuke, you said you’d make the food, yeah?”

“If you remember, why do you ask? Idiot,” he rolled his eyes as he grabbed the bags from Naruto, “Although making instant ramen is hardly making food—“

“Yeah, but you always add extra things to it though!” He grinned before walking toward the couch and laying down on it, “Can I watch something?”

“Do you have to ask to do everything all the time, Naruto?”

“Fine, I’ll never ask you for anything again.”

“Good.”

Suigetsu was watching how Sasuke interacted with Naruto…

He walked up to him in the kitchen.

“So you really do have a crush on Uzumaki?” He whispered too closely in the others ear.

Sasuke had been turning the gas up on the stove, and accidentally lit it too high at the sudden question, then quickly tamed it, “The fuck are you on about?” He glared daggers at the man.

“I was right,” Suigetsu smirked, his fang popping out as usual, completely unfazed.

“You can get the fuck out,” he grumbled as he put an orange apron on with ease, it was probably Naruto’s, and started cutting up a few vegetables to add to the food. He was surprisingly good at this for having only one arm, and it seemed like he cooked for the blonde enough that he actually knew the few vegetables Naruto enjoys.

“Hm, okay,” the Hoozuki turned on his heel, “but what if I told you I liked him too?”

He brought the knife up, then grabbed Suigetsu’s arm, pulling him close again, this time his mouth almost on the other’s ear, the sharp edge to his neck, knowing he couldn’t actually hurt him, but it always felt good to try, “What do you mean by that?”

“Yeah, I’ve actually hung out with him a few times. He’s really,” violet eyes glanced at the blonde sprawled across the couch, his jacket unzipped, his undershirt hiked up, revealing part of his stomach, one leg across the back frame, the other on the actual couch, “well, he’s really cute to say the least.”

Sasuke’s eyes followed, the jealousy burning within him, “You can’t have him.” His grip tightened, point of the knife barely touching his skin.

“Oh? Says who? You? You’re not even dating him.”

…

…

“How about we make a wager?” Sasuke says after a moment, pulling the knife away and continuing to cut the vegetables with it.

“A wager, huh? Nostalgic,” he hummed, “Let’s hear it,” Suigetsu leaned against the counter next to Sasuke, watching the man get back to work.

“We’ll let Naruto choose,” he started, then looked to see the water bowling and turned down the stove, “Fetch the noodles, will you?” He muttered to Suigetsu, who listened of course, then Sasuke continued, “We can’t tell him what we’re doing though.” 

The white-haired man chuckled as he handed the bag to Sasuke, “You’re always so fun, Sasuke. I’m game.”

“Perfect,” he placed the noodles in, “It starts after we finish making the ramen.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sasuke was bossy in the kitchen, but Suigetsu…well, he liked it. He almost changed his mind about that when he made the mistake of saying it was _just_ instant ramen, and telling Sasuke didn’t need to be a dick about it. In response, Sasuke had activated his sharingan and brought the kitchen knife up to his neck again, but this time without stopping. Suigetsu’s only defense was to melt away and apologize as he did. 

The man has pride in his take on instant ramen. 

Hell, he has pride in everything he does.

The way they were acting sort of reminded Suigetsu of when they used to date..

“You better not splash into the food.”

“Why? I’m sure I’d make it extra tasty.”

“Shut the f—“

Naruto was laughing from the couch, “You guys act like an old married couple.”

They both flared up….

“Don’t you dare—“

“Don’t ever—“

They spoke at the same time, only making Naruto laugh more.

Finally the food was done, and Sasuke summoned Naruto to the table, despite the protests of eating at the couch because it was easier to see the television there. 

“God, I made you your fucking food, the least you could do is sit and eat it properly. What’re you, 12? I swear, you haven’t changed--”

“Says you, stupid, all you do is whine and complain and boss me around—“

“Well I wouldn’t have to boss you if you just listened—“

“You never hear me out! So why—“

Once they were all sitting…

The wager began.

“So, Naruto,” Suigetsu managed to interrupt their argument, “I have a question for you.” He asked before he blew on his noodles slightly.

Naruto had already dug into his bowl of ramen like his life depended on it, but managed out a muffled, “Okay.”

“Who do you think is cuter, me or Sasuke?” He grinned his toothy grin, knowing that _both_ the men in front of him would react to that question..

Suigetsu was always one for riling people up.

Especially cute boys.

Naruto choked only slightly before he continued to eat the noodles, his cheeks pink. He ate a little slower this time, probably to help him think of a response to the question…

And Sasuke’s eyes were burning into Suigetsu. He was afraid to look over, just in case Sasuke decided on genjutsu or some shit like that, but he could..feel the glare. If he was sitting closer, he would’ve been in danger of chidori too.

But he didn’t care. Sasuke wanted to play, so he’d play. He started on his bowl of noodles instead, willing to wait for an answer..

Naruto ran out of noodle, then went to broth, and then ran out of that…

Not a single one of them had spoken a word.

He had to answer.

“W-well I mean, y—“

“You don’t have to answer him Naruto,” Sasuke grumbled, “it’s a stupid question.”

“You worried he won’t say you or something?” Suigetsu retorted too easily.

It wasn’t hard to do. Sasuke is always pissy, and Naruto is known for his feistiness too. When they‘re around each other especially, they always rile themselves up.

Suigetsu just added a little extra flare. 

“I think you’re both cute,” Naruto was blushing as he said it, and completely avoiding eye contact with either of the two, “I thought about it, and it’s both.”

They responded with light blush on their cheeks.

_God, Naruto is cute._

_So cute._

“I mean, I can’t be too mad, since I was included,” Suigetsu slurped on the rest of his noodles afterward.

Sasuke still didn’t have much to say. But he wasn’t going to lose like this..

Or well…

Was he losing? No because..Naruto said him, too.

..how could he even question it at this point?

Naruto is into him. He was clear about his feelings when they laid together on the rocks..blood dripping from where their arms once were.

Sasuke just chose to stay oblivious until now..

When a challenger approached.

Like an idiot.

_Get your shit together, Sasuke. He’s been waiting for you long enough._

“Naruto,” he found his voice, dark eyes meeting the blue looking directly at him now, “I want to kiss you,” he started, loving the surprise in Naruto’s face, wishing he had recorded it with his sharingan, but his memory would have to be enough.

Suigetsu hummed, amused at how blunt Sasuke was..

But not really surprised.

He always shined more when he had someone to fight against.

Although, he was a little jealous…

Naruto’s eyes glanced to Suigetsu, then back to Sasuke, “Like..right now?”

Sasuke smirked, “Yes.”

Suigetsu’s eyes looked toward Sasuke. _That little shit._

The blonde’s face flushed more. Of course he wants to kiss him...

They have kissed a couple more times than just the two accidental, but neither of them cared to share those moments with anybody else. Those memories were just for them. Sasuke had still wanted to kill Naruto, but _God_ he wanted to love him more. It was a constant battle, one he sometimes lost..

One he ultimately lost.

Sometimes they’d meet up in the woods, and hardly speak a word. Neither of them needed to. They understood everything, even though they were technically enemies.

In those moments, they were only each others.

Naruto had hoped to kiss him even more time and time again, but oh my god right now? 

In front of Suigetsu?

Would that be okay? Isn’t it kinda third-wheel-ish?

…the thought of him doing it in front of someone else…did excite him more than he thought it would…

It’s not like he’s inexperienced with kissing..

At all.

Sasuke knows that, and his friends and him weren’t shy. They even joke that he’s “Naruto-Has-Kissed-Everyone-In-Konoha-Uzumaki.” 

But this is _Sasuke_. 

Sasuke fucking Uchiha. 

The literal love of his life. His soulmate who he just recently made up with.

Who he died for.

It was weird to think about him in front of Suigetsu, who he is pretty sure Sasuke also has a past with.. Which, who can blame him. The two of them are a good looking pair, and are obviously compatible..

_What do I do?_

He stood up from the table, picking up his dishes, “Where do yo—“

“In the sink, as always, usuratonkachi.”

The insult pet name only added more to the warmth in his face, and gut. 

Suigetsu’s velvet eyes were on him along with Sasuke’s..and it was..

Too much.

And yet.

Naruto really liked it.

…a third, huh?

“So, Naruto,” Suigetsu was next to him then, placing his dishes in the sink, “if you don’t wanna kiss Sasuke, how about me?”

Sasuke was on the other side of Naruto, putting him in the middle of the two, “You do not get to kiss Naruto, Suigetsu,” Sasuke threw something at him, but it just splashed into the sink with Suigetsu’s arm, which then came back, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

“And why not? He hasn’t kissed you either—“

“He has, actually.”

Naruto flushed.

Suigetsu puffed his bottom lip out, “Well he doesn’t seem interested now.”

… _But I am!_

Naruto couldn’t take it anymore, he turned to the left and planted his mouth on Sasuke’s.

He said he wanted it, so Naruto would give it to him..

Since it’s what he wants, too.

Naruto could feel Suigetsu’s eyes watching as Sasuke’s tongue slid through his teeth, so he pulled back, hooded lids glancing at the red in front of him. He’s always loved how sometimes Sasuke’s sharingan involuntarily activates when they’re intimate together.

They hadn’t kissed for a while, so it was extra nice to see he still has that effect.

…The next thing Naruto did was something he wasn’t sure he _should_ do, but he knew he wanted to do it, and figured he’d suffer the consequences later..

It’s not like him and Sasuke were officially dating… _yet_.

He turned his face to Suigetsu, and pulled him into a kiss. They deepened it quickly. Suigetsu wanted this for a long while, and now that it was finally happening… 

Naruto groaned slightly as Suigetsu pulled him in tighter, he let his tongue brush along the sharp teeth, while the others tongue invaded his mouth…

Sasuke’s eyes were burning into him. The jealousy was apparent, and he wanted nothing more than to rip Naruto off of Suigetsu..

And yet..

Why didn’t he?

..it was weird seeing the only two lovers he’s ever had together..

But he couldn’t say he hated it even though he wanted to…

No, no the worst thing was definitely the fact that he was enjoying it.

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice came out as a low, threatening growl, that had both violet and blue eyes on him in an instant, “You better be ready to make up for that.”

Naruto smirked, his lips still pink from Suigetsu’s mouth..

Who was also smirking.

These two were going to drive Sasuke insane…

..and it turns out that’s exactly how he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> adjsflkds i really hoped you like it! kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
